


Visual Depression

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Contains so much sexual reference it's unbelievable, DEAL WITH IT, F/F, F/M, Female!Chara - Freeform, Female!Frisk, Frisk felt Sans crawling on her back, I feel my sins crawling on my back, Lemon, Masturbation, MatureTale, Multi, Other, Please Kill Me, Please Send Help, Please don't hate me ;-;, Rated REALLY R, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is not mentioned, San - Freeform, School, Sex, Small loan of a million bleaches, Small loan of a million cringes, Small loan of a million fanfictions, Smut, This practically revolves around sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Pentration, asriel is alive, head canon, i'm not sorry at all, mature - Freeform, rated r, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Frisk couldn't sleep that night alone in bed...<br/>Everything just spiraled out of control there.</p><p>Contains MAJOR MAJOR sex, warning you guys now. I don't know what I'm going to do for this story but it'll probably be bad.<br/>Sin.<br/>Spoilers.<br/>Please kill me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visual Depression

**Author's Note:**

> Why?  
> WHY, you ask. WHY would you do this?  
> Because... I... can.  
> I refer to Frisk as female due to that's how I play them in game. Yes, I know Frisk and Chara have no canonical gender. This is a story. DEAL WITH IT.  
> I don't make Chara a genocidal killer. Why, you ask? Because my headcanon is they're not evil and never have been. All they've ever done is love everyone, much like Frisk. They sacrificed themselves to try to free monsters. They only tried to make Asriel fight back because they couldn't bear to see him die. And they only attack at the end of the Genocide run to get at us, the Player. We're the evil not them.  
> Spoilers.  
> Don't like it?  
> TOUGH.  
> Don't read it if it bothers you that much.  
> If it doesn't bother you, enjoy.  
> ~Chariskiel

Frisk lay in her bed, tossing and turning. She scissored her legs, uncomfortable with the heat under her blankets. Asriel was still awake, as far as she knew, so she didn't even have his comfort.  
  
In the scarcely furnished room, there was Frisk's bed and Chara's bed, but Chara was with Asriel. The room had a dresser, a wardrobe, and a window overlooking New New New Home, the monster's new town. The room was empty except for Frisk, under her comforter. She frowned and tossed it off of herself but it didn't do much to help with the heat.  
  
She wore her old sweater, still fitting except for the length of her arms. Toriel had lengthened the arms to reach past her wrists, although Frisk had neglected to have the midriff of the sweater extended, resulting to it reaching to only a little past the bottom of her breasts. She enjoyed the looks the boys at school gave her, even if she would never admit it to Chara or Asriel. She smiled at the memory of when she first posed in her outfit for Asriel. The stunned look on his face had been more then enough to convince her that the outfit was perfect.  
  
She still wore her old jean shorts as well, which now doubled as booty shorts. Through magic she'd had Toriel expand them and refit them so they fit tightly, but not uncomfortably, only reaching to right past her waist, flatlining the hems at the bottom tip of her lower body. They were scooted far up past her knees.  
  
She definitely loved the shorts, too.  
  
She wore two pieces of new clothing, however; she had bought new boots from a store in town, because even though Toriel had sized up her shoes, they eventually had fallen to shreds. The monsters had no cobbler as of yet, and thus she had been forced to replace her old brown shoes with new boots the color of her hair, which she had grown out past her waist, almost as long as her shorts.  
  
Thankfully, the Dreemurs remained oblivious to what was sexually attractive to humans; otherwise, Frisk was 1000% sure she would have been shut down. Chara modeled her own outfit after Frisk's to imitate her success, even though she didn't seem to realize the reason people flocked to her now was for... more intimate things then friendship.  
  
Frisk sighed and turned over, kicking over one of her boots on the floor as her socked foot swung off the edge of the bed. She looked down at her breasts, which hadn't grown much. They stuck out, and were there, but they were just bumps in her clothes.  
  
She frowned slightly, tracing the skin on her stomach. Normally, she was pale as a ghost, but thanks to her time she had spent outside doing parades and rallys for the Monster's rights, she was now slightly tan. It was a strange shade, somewhere between tan and yellow. She wasn't sure what to think of it. Chara told her that it was an okay shade, but she did wonder.  
  
Her fingers wandered to her hip, and she thanked God that monster food was barely physical. One of the perks of it was that it dissolved and was absorbed instantly. It could heal your SOUL instantly, and it could speed up physical wounds immensley. On top of that, even though she gorged on Toriel's pie, she still was barely 5'10'' and 127 pounds. Her frown dissolved at that thought-she would never have to worry about being overweight.  
  
Frisk smiled slightly, tossing so that she faced the wall and then back. She sighed and sat up in her bed, running her fingers along her waistband. She ran her hand up her shirt and circled her nipple idly, not meaning to be lewd, but just bored.  
  
She surprised herself as she felt herself grow slightly wet, and she blushed and made sure no one was outside the door. She considered what she wanted to do, and she knew what she wanted to do. She WANTED, for some, unexplained reason, to masturbate... but why, she wasn't sure. The desire was so powerful, though, she just decided to go with it.  
  
She snuck her hand down her shorts, exploring her nether regions slowly with her forefinger and middle finger. She still hadn't grown pubic or armpit hair, which she worried constantly about. She slid her finger down her lips, feeling the smooth crease. After a moment, she pushed them apart with difficulty-she had never had anything bigger then a tampon inside her-and slid downwards, past her clit to her entrance.  
  
Curious, she stuck a finger inside, gasping inwards and a tear appearing in her eye. It was slightly painful, but it was also... strangely enjoyable at the same time. She blushed profusely and breathed out slowly, inserting her finger the rest of the way slowly. She bit her lip at the sensation, which was slowly disappearing. She could also feel herself becoming slicker and slicker.  
  
Frisk had never masturbated, nor actually had sexual intercourse, but she'd watched enough of Asriel's saved porn (Which at the time, she found disgusting but she watched regardless) to know the general stimulus that was supposed to happen. As such, she pulled her finger out of herself, gazing at it curiously. It appeared covered it a clear but filmy liquid which she couldn't describe.  
  
She reached down and undid her button, pulling her shorts down and off for easier access. She gulped and reached over her head for her mirror, a small, handheld object. She put it down and aimed it so she could see her own vagina. She spread her lips, curious as to what she looked like. She pressed a small sac of nerves, no bigger then a small, tiny button, at the top of her slit and arched her back, gasping as electricity shot up her spine.  
  
She gulped and moved back to her entrance, sticking her finger back inside herself and putting the mirror back with the other hand. She pushed it in slightly faster, and then felt around. She felt... smooth and slick. She shakily drew in another breath and moaned quietly in ecstasy as she moved her finger in and out slowly. Her other hand reached unconsciously for her breast, circling her nipple which was strangely hard and erect. Her breathing became heavier and she wiped tears out of her eyes on her shoulder.  
  
She began to move her finger faster, slicking in and out with a snk-snk-snk sound. She bit her bottom lip, feeling muscles in her abdomen tighten more and more. She moaned slightly, feeling as if electricity was tickling her spine and shooting to her nether regions.  
  
Her awareness started to wander, lost in the bliss that was her own fingers, wondering at the sensations. _Oh, my god..._ She sighed inside her head. Her muscles tensed up and her finger grew more drenched in lubricant. _Oh my god..!_ She said, eyes closing and a small moan escaping her. She bit her bottom lip again and moved her finger faster, the tight feeling becoming more and more intense.  
"Oh, my GOD!" She cried out, disobeying her own phobia of speech in favor of her own bliss. She moaned and tears of ecstasy appeared in her eyes as the tightening feeling moved lower. Her walls tightened around her finger. She inserted another finger, stretching herself further, moving in and out as fast as she could.  
  
She cried out wordlessly, trying to keep it down in case someone heard. Her fingers felt squeezed by her vaginal walls, and her entire being seemed made of energy. "AAAAAHHHH!!! MY GOD!" She cried, actually crying with bliss, panting as she reached some unknown threshold. Some barrier inside her disengaged, and her fingers were flooded with a filmy white liquid as her lower body twitched furiously. She lay there gasping as the pleasure started to die down, releasing her left hand's grip on her sheets and slowly pulling her own fingers out of her.  
  
She lay there, nearly stunned. Slowly, she reached over and pulled her shorts back on. She lay there, waiting off the effects, spread eagled, letting the tears fall down her face. she heard the door open and squeaked, grabbing the comforter and pulling it all the way up to her chin in one swift movement, looking at the doorway fearfully to see who it was.

 

\-----

AN: Cliffhanger? I guess. It's bad.

This is my first smut. Please don't hate. I just... make the hell stop already .-.

Why am I even writing this?

pls kill me

If you have suggestions or whatever... comment.


End file.
